1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a service providing system in which services concerning functions of a client device are provided from a server to the client device.
2. Description of Related Art
A service providing system, in which a client device operates to generate image data (e.g., image data obtained by reading originals on a client device) and to send it to a server, the server operates to process the image data received from the client device and to send the processed image data to the client device, and the client device further operates to print images of the processed image data, has been proposed. By using the service providing system, a user is able to obtain an image which a client device of the user is not able to generate.
In such a system, the server is not able to detect the occurrence of an error which may arise in generating image data on the client device or in printing out images of image data on a client device. Therefore, if an error arises on the client device, it becomes impossible to properly provide the service from the server to the client device.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-274150 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2004-274150A) discloses a service providing system in which if an error arises after image data is sent from a client device to a server and before printing of image data processed by the server is finished, the client device requests the server to resend the processed image data. The system disclosed in JP 2004-274150A enables a user to receive service even if an error arises on the client device.
However, the system disclosed in JP 2004-274150A has a drawback that the user is not able to restart the service, which is stopped by the occurrence of the error, in a desirable manner because according to JP 2004-274150A, the service stopped by the occurrence of the error is executed from the start.